Finding Myself In You
by twiroselight
Summary: When Alice disappears without so much as a note and Edward is still off forgetting Bella Jasper turns to the one person he knows will feel the same way he does
1. Chapter 1

Finding Myself In You

Prologue

Alice's point of view

The house was quiet. Almost too quiet but I knew that was only because everyone else was out for the family hunt. I decided to hunt yesterday because I didn't want to go. I gave Jasper the excuse it was because it wasn't a real family hunt being as Edward was out forgetting Bella. But anyways, where was I, oh yeah, they are out hunting and I won't have a chance like this one again for at least a year. I need to leave and I need to have Jasper stay behind not knowing where I went to. I will ditch my car as soon as I can and make sure not to leave a paper trail they can follow. It has to be this way. I know what will happen when I leave and as much as it will hurt me it would hurt him more if I do this any other way. This is one trip I won't be coming back from and I will never be the same again. Because of that I can never come back. Ok this is it I better leave now or I won't have enough time to get away. So long old life hello new life. Good bye my sweet Jasper be happy again for me. And now Alice Cullen is no more.


	2. Chapter 2

Finding Myself In You

Chapter 1: Coming Home

**Disclaimer: NO unfortunately I don't own anyone in the story just the writing that comes from my head!**

Jaspers Point of View (The rest of the story unless I say otherwise)

* * *

The family aside from Alice decided to go on a group hunt. We go on one about once a year other than that we go in small groups. This though was our first without Edward and Alice was taking it harder than anyone knew.

I only knew because a few days ago I took her to one of our favorite spots and asked her what had her so upset. She tried to tell me it was nothing. I just gave her a look and told her if it was nothing she wouldn't still be upset. She must have known I wouldn't just drop it so she told me it was about the family hunt coming up and that it wasn't a real one without Edward and so she didn't want to go. When she finished she started to sob and so I took her in my arms and let her get it out. I asked her if she wanted me to stay home with her. She gave me a weak smile and told me to go and enjoy myself. She promised she would be back to normal once we were all back.

As I came back to reality I noticed that the rest of the family was now finished as well and we would be going home. I pulled out my phone to call Alice and let her know. Alice, being Alice, picked up before the phone even rang.

"You're on your way home now I know."

"As usual you are right my love."

"I know, oh and there is a surprise for all of you when you get home."

"Ok, I'll let the others know. I love you and I'll see you soon."

She didn't reply but just hung up. She must be busy finishing whatever it is she has up her sleeve. Well, time to tell the others like I told her I would. "Hey guys, Alice has a surprise for us at the house."

With that Emmett was jumping around like a little kid so I think I'll ride with Carlisle and Esme. That way Emmett's car stays in one piece. His enthusiasm has a way of making me do crazy things and so confined spaces like a car are not good when he is looking forward to something.

As we got closer to the house I got more anxious and not just because of all the enthusiasm radiating from Emmett's car. I was looking for Alice's feelings and couldn't find them. I should be able to feel them by now but still nothing. I wonder if she ran out for some last minute thing, which would be very Alice. There is probably a note waiting for us to let us know if we need to wait somewhere for her.

As soon as we pulled up to the house I was out of the car and running up the steps to the house. Alice always leaves her note in the same spot on the table in the entry. So that's where I will check first. To my surprise there is nothing here. Well, let's check the room maybe she left it there for me to find. As soon as I walked in my bedroom door I figured out the surprise.

All of her things are gone and there is still no note. Ok, what do I do now? Alice is just gone she up and left me. What the hell happened? I thought we were going to go through eternity together. As I started to fall into my own personal pit of despair, I heard Emmett come barreling up the stairs. I left my room to see what he wanted.

"Jasper, have you found Alice's surprise yet?"

"I am afraid I have. It isn't a very good surprise though," I answered as I shrugged my shoulders.

"Well, what is it?"

"Go look for yourself. It is in my room," I said as I slid to the floor no longer able to hold myself up.

Emmett went past me and entered the room. He scanned it and I knew the moment he realized what it was because his emotions shifted so fast I thought I would have whip lash. He turned around and came out took a look at me and called Rosalie before collapsing on the floor beside me.

"What is it? Did you find Ali…" she stopped mid sentence as she saw the two of us. We just pointed to my room.

Rosalie took one look in the room and then voiced what we were all thinking. "What the hell happened? Where did Alice go? Why didn't she say anything? Why didn't she leave us a note? At least Edward told us he was leaving so he could forget Bella. Who knows if he will be back? Now what am I going to do? Who will I shop with? What the hell was she thinking?" Then she looked at me and asked the million dollar question," How could she do this to you?"

Sometime during her little rant Carlisle and Esme came to see what was going on. One look said it all and then Esme was in hysterics. Alice was her third child to be lost in the last five months. It started with Bella, then Edward and now Alice. Wait, Bella, what would she do if she ever found out about this, and I just have a gut feeling she is bound to find out. Did Alice really think about anyone when she decided to do this to all of us?

As the feeling is the house got more and more depressing I knew one thing. I needed to get out or nobody would ever be able to smile again. So I went in my room and packed a bag. I promised Esme I would be back as soon as I could be and with that I walked out the door to become her fourth child gone.

I have no idea where I will go but I know it is time to find me again. As I climbed in my car my phone started to ring.

* * *

Now go review please. the more reviews the faster I write.


	3. Chapter 3

**OK this next chapter is only up because of one person. The only reviewer for this story Kuro Yuki Valkyrie. So peoples if you want me to keep writing this then you need to review I know more than one person is reading this so please take time and let me know what you think or if you don't understand something. Even if you think it could be better tell me. Thanks!**

**Chapter 2: Phone Call of Destiny**

I looked at the caller ID and the last person on Earth I expected to be at the other end was calling me. I was at a loss, why would she be calling me. Especially after five months of silence from all of us, and the fact that we weren't exactly friends and considering it is my fault that she lost Edward. But, to be truthful, I am really glad she was calling me. But why? Something must be wrong for her to be calling. I quickly picked up the phone.

"Hey, Bella."

"Jasper, is it really you?"

"Of course, who else would be answering my cell phone?"

"Oh, yeah. I guess you have a point." I could imagine her blush of embarrassment and felt bad for being the cause of it.

"It has been a long time since any of us have heard from you. I am surprised you haven't called Alice before now," I said to her as the knife that is Alice's name twisted a little deeper into my side.

"I'm sorry about that but Ed… he said he wanted nothing to do with me anymore because I wasn't good enough for him. He said he doesn't love me. Then you all left without even saying goodbye to me and so naturally I assumed it went for all of you."

"He said what? Why on earth would he say something so stupid to you? He loves you so completely."

"I think it's loved. Past tense. But anyway, that's not why I called. Is Alice around I need to talk to her and she isn't picking up her cell."

There goes the knife again. "Bella, I'm so sorry but Al… she is gone."

"What do you mean gone?"

"I mean that all of us except her went on a hunting trip together and when we got back she was gone along with all of her stuff and she didn't leave so much as a note."

"Oh my gosh, Jasper, I am so sorry. This must be so hard for you. Is there anything I can do to help you?"

"Leave it to you to forget about yourself and try to protect the broken vampire. But really Bella, there isn't much you can do for me. You are in Forks and I am, well, I don't exactly know where I am at the moment."

"How do you not know where you are? Aren't you with the rest of the family?"

"No, with all the depression radiating off of everyone I had to leave so everyone could heal. MY being there would have turned it into a pit that none of us would emerge from."

"I see."

"Bella, enough about what is going on with me, what did you need to talk to her about? Maybe I can help you. It would get my mind off of things with me for a while."

"Oh, are you sure you want to get involved in my life again? I don't want things to be difficult for you."

"Bella, just tell me. It isn't like your blood is spilling all over the place and I am going to lose it."

"That's just it Jasper. If those huge wolves wouldn't have shown up today I would be dead right now. So, I wanted to talk to A… her to make sure she still saw a future for me even if it isn't the one she used to see."

"Bella, she hasn't had a vision of you since we left Forks. Edward told her never to look into your future again. He wants us to let you live your life and die when your time comes."

"Oh. I see. He wanted a clean break. He doesn't want to be reminded of me and the mistake he made by dating me."

"Bella, don't talk like that. Edward isn't with the family anyways. He went south to try and get his mind off of you. He is trying to forget you because he thinks it is better for you. Obviously he was wrong. You seem to be in more trouble without us there. Now why did you have to be saved by wolves?"

"Oh well, um, me being the stupid human I am went looking for Edward's and my meadow alone in the woods. I just wanted to prove to myself that it was all real. You see Edward took everything you guys gave me along with all the pictures I have of you guys. He spouted some craziness about it being as if you all never existed. But back to the story, I found the meadow and as soon as I did I fell to the ground and started sobbing. I knew you all were real and that it must be true that he doesn't want me anymore. Why else would he have said what he did. As I was crying Laurent came into the meadow and started to ask questions about all of you. I tried to lie and say you were on vacation but he saw right through it. I knew I should try and get away but I also knew that he would catch me so what was the point in running. So, I waited for the inevitable. I knew it was by his hand I would die. He told me he was back with Victoria or at least helping her. She sent him to watch me and report back to her but he was going to just eat me himself. That was when I heard a noise behind me and out came these huge wolves. Laurent took one look at them and turned and ran. They went after him and he hasn't been back so they must have killed him."

As she told her story I couldn't help but get mad at Edward and then at myself in turn. If I hadn't wanted her blood on her birthday we would still be there and Edward would still be with her. She wouldn't be wandering alone in the woods and none of this would have happened. And to top it off, instead of just dealing with one type of supernatural character she was now dealing with two. The only way he would have run is if those wolves were more than mere wolves. They must have been werewolves, and young ones at that. I knew Bella wasn't safe.

"Bella, do me a favor and stay away from the wolves. Avoid La Push as much as possible because if my suspicions are right there is a pack of young werewolves in La Push. They would be calling themselves the protectors. I need to go. I have to call Carlisle. I'll talk to you as soon as I can and let you know what I find out."

After I hung the phone up I thought about the one word that came from Bella as a gasp, "Jacob." Obviously she knew one of them. From the way she said it, it also seems as though she is close to him. I wonder if he is the reason that Bella is as together as she seems to be now. I'll have to thank him once I get to Forks. Wait just when had I decided to go back there. It must have been a while ago being as I am now pulling into that oh so familiar driveway. I guess it is time to call Carlisle and let him know what is going on. I'll have to tell him not to call Edward. It wouldn't be good for Bella if he were to show up now. I only hope that Carlisle will respect my wishes.

"Hello."

"Hey Carlisle. I just thought I would call and check in. I also have news that can't get back to Edward. Not yet at least."

"Jasper, where are you?"

"Bella called me looking for Alice. She was very scared."

"Where are you?"

"I'm in Forks. Edward did something really stupid by leaving her here. Laurent came back looking for her. She is ok for now but Victoria is after her. IF that weren't enough, those wolves you told me about, there is a new generation of them and they can't be very old."

"I see. Keep her safe Jasper. I will be there as soon as I possibly can. Then I will need to get in contact with the Blacks."

With that I hung up and got ready to go see Bella.


	4. Chapter 4

**First I want to say sorry it took me so long to update my little guy got sick and so I was busy taking care of him.**

**Second, I want to thank all of the people who have reviewed the last chapter: teamedward02, caspersrb, FanofBellaandEdward, Francesca Mundy, Vegetarian Fanpire, Cullenlover 25, Yumscrish94, Edward-and-jasper, and biteme1901. You guys are the greatest. All your reviews made me feel awesome.**

**Some of you asked me a couple of questions. Here are the answers (you may not like them all but just go with it for now, if something changes I'll let you all know)**

**Why did Alice leave?**** Well, nobody knows right now and I'm not going to say because as the outline sits right now that comes out later in the story. But don't worry she is not off somewhere with Edward. That is just too much of a stretch of her character for me and so I can't write it. I do applaud those who can though.**

**Making longer chapters****- Well this is the first time I have tried to write from Jasper's point of view, and it is a lot harder than I originally thought. So these first few chapters may be kinda short as I get into channeling Jasper. I am trying to make them longer.**

**Being patient about reviews****- I am trying to be patient but I have a major flaw. I like to know what you guys think so I asked and you have let me know and I am grateful but I want you all to be honest if there is something in the story you don't like let me know and if I can change it I will if not I'll just have to say sorry it needs to be that way. Now that you know why I need them please review again!!!**

**Phew that was a long note sorry guys now on with the story!**

**Chapter 3: "Bella's Room"**

I needed to go hunt before I went to see her just to be on the safe side. The last thing I needed was to be trying to protect her and have it turn out that she needed to be protected from me. So, first things first, hunting I wouldn't go far just a few deer and then I'd get changed. Hunting though proved to be a lot easier said than done right now. I was so worried about Bella that I was sloppy in my work and so I had to venture farther away because I scared off the heard. Once I caught up to them again I pushed all thought but eating out of my mind. I wasn't going to give chase again. I was able to quickly catch three females and so feeling bloated I returned home and showered before going.

As I reached the house I knew she would be asleep it was late after all. So, I climbed to her window and quietly slipped in. I took the chair by the computer and a book from the desk and started to read. Edward had mentioned that she talked in her sleep and so I waited for it. I didn't have to wait long I was only about 130 pages in.

It was just incoherent mumbling to start out and quickly turned into pleas for Edward. The depression that emanated off of her when this started was heart breaking. She just kept crying, "Please Edward, don't leave, Edward." After her repeating this for about ten minutes her feelings calmed down again and I went back to my book.

About forty five minutes or so later she started to talk again. This time though it was more than just one emotion and I was eager to see what this was all about. She was happy, worried, scared, and hopeful all mixed together. Each would spike at different times then she spoke, "Jacob, my Jacob." Who is this Jacob kid and why did he cause all of these feelings? Why is he so important to her? I can't wait for her to wake up I am so curious now.

She calmed down and I went back to my book. I was about three quarters of the way through the book now and it seemed that she was finally asleep for the rest of the night and not going to talk again. That was when she started to scream. I looked at her not knowing what to do. I didn't want her to wake Charlie up and I wasn't sure that she wouldn't wake up if I tried to push calming waves to her so I listened a little longer. Her screams got farther apart and she started to talk in between screams. She would talk about Laurent and the wolves. It became obvious to me she was having nightmares about what happened in that clearing. I then heard Charlie starting to stir in the other room and I knew I had to do something or I might be found. I sent her all the peace I could as I took her in my arms. She calmed down and the stirs from Charlie's room stopped. Bella was finally resting soundly. I stayed in that spot the rest of the night in fear that if I moved the nightmare would return.

At about 5:30 in the morning I could hear Charlie getting up in his room. I quickly but gently slid away from Bella and went to hide in her closet. That way when Charlie came to check he would only find his daughter sleeping soundly in her bed. While I was waiting there I thought I would call and check in with Carlisle.

"Carlisle, when will you be here?" I asked quiet enough so that Charlie wouldn't hear me if and when he came to check on Bella.

"I should be there in about 8 hours so don't let anyone see you until we get there."

"We? Who all is coming?"

"All of us. We are moving back. Esme didn't like California and missed Forks so we are moving back. I already called the hospital and I start back there tomorrow."

"Ok, that explains you and Esme. How are you going to explain Alice and Edward not being with you and Emmett Rose and I being back?"

"Alice is at an all girls prep school and Edward got into the foreign exchange student program last minute and was able to go to South America. As for the three of you, as soon as you heard how distraught Esme was about leaving Alice behind and Edward being gone you pulled out of the semester to come and help Esme cope. So like I said, don't let anyone see you until we get there not even Bella."

"Ummm, that's going to be difficult."

"Why will that be difficult for you?"

"I'm calling you from Bella's closet and Charlie just left for work. Bella is starting to wake up and I don't think I can get out of here without being noticed."

"Oh, well, just make sure to tell her not to say anything about you being back in town. I want to have you seen coming back with the family."

"Ok, so I'll meet you in Port Angeles at one then."

"That sounds perfect. Just don't let anyone else see you and try to avoid the wolves. I need to contact the Black's still."

"I will, see you soon."

"Bye son."

After hanging up with Carlisle I went back to my chair by Bella's bed. Bella woke up fully a few moments later. She took one look at me and pinched herself. She yelped and rubbed her arm and I chuckled. Leave it to Bella to think I am nothing more than a good dream. Once she realized she was awake though her eyes got big and she launched herself at me. I opened my arms and pulled her into a hug. I knew it would be therapeutic for the both of us. She pulled away and just beamed she was so happy I was really here.

"Hello to you too," I said to her.

Her cheeks got rosy and she whispered, " Hi. I'll be right back I need a human moment."

I stood her on her feet and waited while she got her balance. I then let her go and she headed for the bathroom. While she was gone I looked around her room. It was just like she said. Edward had stripped the room of anything that would remind her of us. If I know Edward though, and after living with him as long as I have I should, her things would be in this room somewhere. It would be a place that Bella would never in a million years check. I'll find it when she leaves for school and give her all of it she wants. I think I'll hold onto the tickets in case a time comes when we need to get out of here fast. As I was finishing this train of thought Bella came back into the room.

Before I could turn around to look at her a complex wave of emotion hit me. She was happy, sad, worried, scared, grateful, and embarrassed. Why would she be embarrassed? I pushed a little more for a feeling that would cause the embarrassment and found feelings of camaraderie, companionship, trust, hope, love, and friendship. Ok, so why would she be embarrassed unless… No, it can't be. She probably just loves me like a brother. She loves Alice too much to love me as more than that. And, she is still pining over her lost Edward, wanting him to come back to her. If he was smart though, he would be the one here instead of me. I would have to thank him for his stupidity, because now Bella and I can relate in a way that we can't with anyone else. Maybe together we can find ourselves again, away from Edward and Alice, who we really are. I knew that if we could we would be stronger for it.

"Bella, are you ok?"

"I'm ok. I am just surprised that you are really here. But more so, I am surprised you came because I needed you."

"I am here, but at least for now you can't let anyone know I am here. It will all come out that I am in time."

"Ok. My lips are sealed. But why did you come. I mean I'm glad you are here but you and I aren't exactly close."

"I know but as I was talking with you yesterday I realized that with you is where I belong right now. Together we can get over everything I caused to happen since your birthday. I guess the best place to start is with this. I'm so sorry that I caused all of this."

Bella gave me a look and then spoke, "Jasper, you didn't cause anything to happen. I was careless and cut myself. You weren't the only one who reacted the way you did. Edward just needed to have someone to blame."

My jaw dropped and she just looked at me so I explained. "First of all, you are amazing for not hating me after what has happened to you. Thank you so much for not feeling it is entirely my fault but it isn't yours either. It was just a bad situation. Then second, this is the first time I have heard you say Edward's name in the last twenty four hours without falling apart."

"How many times have you heard me say his name?"

"Plenty, you beg him not to leave in your sleep all the while you are falling apart emotionally."

"How long have you been here?"

"Since about 11:30 last night. I sat in this chair and read while I listened to you until you started to scream and sending waves of peace and calmness weren't helping. Then I climbed in bed with you and held you so that I could project the feelings onto stronger. You drifted off after that and you were quiet the rest of the night. I have some questions for you about some of the things you said last night though."

"Oh, ok." Then she looked at the clock, "Crap, look at the time. I have to go or I will be late for school. Will you be here when I get back? I can answer whatever questions you have then."

"No, I'll be home unpacking. You can come there if you need me otherwise I'll be back tonight and we can talk then."

"Ok. Thanks Jasper," she said as she hugged me. She gave me a peck on the cheek and left for school.

I looked for her things and found them under her floor boards. With them in hand I left for the house to put them in my room before I went to meet Carlisle and Esme. I'll go through it later and take what I can back to her.

**Read and Review you know how I like to know what you think!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry that it has been so long since I updated. The summer ended up being one of the craziest summers ever. Between vacations and looking for then buying our house it has been nuts. But we are kind of settled in now and I will have time to write again. I have a few chapters down on paper and will get them up as quickly as I can and then continue with the story. Remember that this story is written from Jasper's point of view.**

**Chapter 4: Return of the Cullens**

As I pulled into the driveway of my family's house I decided it was probably going to be a better idea if I went through this stuff now rather than later. If I wait then Emmett will never let me hear the end of it. I am sure he will find a way to make it seem as though I am harboring feelings for Bella that are stronger than the ones I do have for her. The feelings I have are different than before being as before I never saw her as more than Edward's girl but now she has become a friend and a shoulder I can lean on with all the crap I am feeling because of Alice leaving.

As I reached my room I sat at the desk and began the task of going through the things Edward took from her life. There were a few odds and ends like ticket stubs and her corsage from the prom last year but for the most part it was pictures. Not all of the pictures were of Edward either; there were quite a few of the rest of the family. Many of these seem to have been taken without us knowing she took them. How did she manage that? They were absolutely amazing. She captured wonderful moments in all of our lives, the thoughtful and loving looks that we all receive from Carlisle and Esme, the rare genuine smile from Rose, Emmett in a tutu. She even managed a shot of a dancing pixie. My favorite though and not because it is of me but because of what she captured of me is a picture where I am sitting in a chair in the living room laughing and having fun with the family. I love it because it was one of the times where I was a participant in something with the family and not just observing my family. Those moments seem to be few and far between I need to try a little harder to be a more active part of the family.

When I was finished going through everything I gathered up the pictures stubs and other odds and ends I thought she would want to have and put them together in a book for her. I then took everything else plane tickets included and put them in the drop down drawer of my desk where I keep the things I don't want anyone, well mostly Emmett, to find. By the time I was finished it was time to go and meet my family.

I grabbed the book and some paper and headed for my car. As I drove I tried to think of what I wanted to say to her. What was I going to write in that letter? I didn't want to scare her away but I did want to help her and as much as I hate to admit it I need her probably more than she needs me. She is the only one that can and does feel the way I do right now. I know my family will try to help me but she does without even knowing it. As I pulled up to where I was to meet my family I finally knew exactly what I wanted to say to her so I pulled out the paper and a pen and began to write.

_Dear Bella,_

_I thought you would like to have these things back. I found where __Edward__ he hid them. I went through and found the pictures and things I thought you would like most and put them in this book for you. If there is anything not in here that you want just let me know and I will get them to you. You know where to find me if you need anything even if it is only a shoulder to cry on or an ear to listen to how you are feeling or what you are thinking about. Please come over after school today there are a few people that want to see you. I'll see you soon. Don't forget we have a conversation to finish._

_Jasper_

I folded the note and stuck it in the front cover of the book. I then got out of the car and went in search of my family. I knew they were going to meet me in the part of town close to the pier so I walked around looking in the windows of the shops but as I rounded the corner to walk down onto the pier I saw them. I jogged over to where they were and Emmett decided it was time to be Emmett.

"Dude where have you been we have been waiting here forever? I want to get to Fork's so I can see my baby sister again!"

"Emmett calm down we have only been here for ten or fifteen minutes. We will be back to Forks soon. Besides Bella I am sure is at school right now so you wouldn't see her anyways."

"Sorry Carlisle. You are right I just can't help it. I went from never having a chance of seeing her again to being able to see her today in less than twelve hours. I am having Bella withdrawals. She always made me laugh she is so clumsy and human."

"Emmett, she hasn't been herself. When I talked to her on the phone she seemed tormented. I know she has been having nightmares from the day that Edward left her so be careful about talking about him right now. And sorry I was a little late I had a note to write. I am going to drop by the school and leave it for her. That way when she shows up at our house this afternoon it won't seem strange."

"Good thinking can I go with you to give it to her? I can't wait to see our favorite human again."

"I know you can't wait to see her. You have made that clear but I am not going to see her. I am going to drop it off in the office and they will get it to her. Then she will come over after school lets out today."

"Oh, ok I guess I can go with Rosie and let people see that we are back in town. I'll just make sure that we are back at the house by three."

"Sounds like a plan bro. Now let's get this show on the road."

"Ok here is how it is going to work. We are going to stop at the gas station in town then we'll drop Esme off at the house to meet the movers. Rose and Emmett will go and do the shopping stopping anywhere they need to in order to get everything on Esme's list. I will go to the hospital so that I can fill out all the paper work I have to in order to start back at the hospital tomorrow. Jasper, you will go to the school and drop the note off for Bella and then return to the house and help Esme start to get the house put back together. We will all join you as soon as our tasks are finished but I want everyone back at the house by three no matter what."

"Ok let's go."

With that we headed back to the cars and got on the road out of Port Angeles and towards Forks and our Bella. Being the southern gentleman that I am I had my country music blasting in my car as we drove. I got the feeling as we pulled into the station that our arrival back would be common knowledge by dinner time. Carlisle went inside to pay for the gas as Emmett and I pumped it into our tanks. When he came out he told us that he had run into Mrs. Newton while he was inside and that the town would soon know of our return if she had anything to do with it.

We all laughed and loaded back into the cars and headed for home. Esme had called the moving company on our way to the station and told us that the movers were ahead of schedule and would be at the house not to long after we arrived. We pulled up the drive and let Esme out. As we were pulling back onto the freeway to head back into town we saw the movers who true to their word were about to the house. We then each went our own way so that we could get our assigned tasks finished. I have a feeling that Rose is going to enjoy this assignment quite a bit.

I headed for the school and Bella. I wanted to get this note and book to her before she went to her gym class, so when I got to the school I quickly got out and started heading for the front office. As I was walking to the office I suddenly felt very unsure about leaving this for her. What will she think of what I am trying to do for her? I didn't have a lot of time to think about it though because before I knew what was happening Lauren had noticed me walking toward the school and must have thought it a good idea to try and flirt with me. When I finally got my head together I noticed she was trying to walk seductively towards me but I just found it funny and painful to watch. I turned and followed an alternate route to the office. Once I was behind the door of the office I turned to go to the desk and noticed that the usual secretary was not in the office today, so much for spreading the word of our return through her.

"Excuse me, can I help you?"

"Oh, um, yeah I need to get t his to Bella Swan as soon as possible."

"Oh, I see. Is there anything else I can help you with?"

Are you serious? Is she really hitting on me? Why can't I catch a break today, first Lauren and now her?! "No, thank you. Just give this to Bella please."

"Ok, I'll call her down right now and you can give it to her yourself."

Man she is trying to keep me here. I can feel the lust rolling off of her. I need to get out of here before the school turns into a sex pot and nobody learns the things they are to be learning in a school. "I wish I could but I have to get going. I have other errands to run for my mother and need to be home in half an hour so that I can help unpack. Please just get this to Bella as soon as possible please." With that I turned to leave the office as she called Bella down over the intercom. I went to hide so that I could see her reaction to the book.

Bella walked into the office, "You called me."

"Yes, someone just dropped this off for you."

"Do you know who it was?"

"No, sorry I didn't get his name," the secretary said with frustration and disappointment in her voice.

"Oh, well thank you," she said as she turned with the book in her arms and headed back for class.

As she got close to the cafeteria I whispered for her to open the book. She looked around for me but didn't see me. She did however sit down and open the book like I told her to do. She read the note I left for her and then looked through the book. When she was finished I saw the tears falling from her face and wanted to go to her and comfort her but she closed the book wiped her tears and headed back to class.

As she was opening the door she turned back and whispered, "Thank you. I'll be over after school." With that she disappeared back into class and I returned home.

By the time I returned home the truck was gone. I went inside and without a word started to help Esme move boxes into the rooms they went in. A little while later Carlisle returned and like me started to help move boxes without a word. Not one of us was working fast. We just didn't feel the need to work very fast. I don't know what was on their minds, I'm not Edward, but I was thinking about Bella and the talk we had coming. I have so many questions about what has been going on the last few months. We were about finished putting boxes in rooms when Emmett and Rose got home. Emmett took the last few boxes to their rooms while Rose and Esme started to put the props that they bought away.

"So is she coming or what?" Emmett asked as he came back down the stairs.

"Yes she is coming. I don't know what kind of mood she will be in though. It looked like she was crying when she got the note."

"What did you say in that note that would make her cry?"

"All I said in the note was that we are all at the house and that if she needed or wanted anything she could come here."

"Oh, I see. Maybe the thought of seeing your ugly mug upset her so much that she couldn't help but cry."

"Very funny Emmett, but from the call I got from her I would guess that she is unhappy all of the time and that the note gave her hope."

"I hope so because a crying Bella is no fun and then I would have to kick your butt."

"Emmett she will be here soon and then you can see for yourself. For now let's just work on getting this house unpacked."

"Fine, fine," he said as he walked out of the room. "Hey Esme, where do you want this stuff you had us get for Bella's room?"

"Rose knows she will show you," Esme called from the kitchen.

Then it hit me. "Hey wait a minute. What do you mean Bella's room? What room are you giving her? Edward's will be too painful for her and who knows when he is going to come back. Everyone else is here. That only leaves Alice's room… you are giving her Alice's room aren't you!"

"Yes we were thinking about giving her Alice's room. That way she would have her own space if she came for visits. Is that ok with you or should I talk with Carlisle about other arrangements?"

"No, that is perfect. It is another way that Bella will be helping me without even knowing it. It will be a lot easier to be in this house without Alice's room being a shrine to the fact that she has left us."

"I thought you might feel that way."

Just then Emmett called down, "Hey Jasper I could use some help up here."

"Coming."

As I reached Alice's old room I noticed that Rose was busy at work in Alice's old room removing anything that had belonged to the pixie that had broken away from us for some reason. She had all the clothes and pictures boxed up and she was starting on the furniture when I walked in. Before my eyes I saw her room completely packed up and we were now ready to paint and get it ready for the newest girl in our family.

Rose brought three cans of paint up along with tape. She had Emmett start taping while she showed me the colors they had picked for Bella's room. She said that they were going to do vertical stripes of all different widths in the room and use the ocean blue that in my opinion was more teal, bright green and bright purple to do it. The furniture was a deep brown to contrast the brightness of the colors. I could tell that Rose and Esme took a lot of time and care in picking everything for the room including the colors. I hope Bella likes it with all the work they put into this.

Once we were done painting I excused myself while they finished putting everything in the room, at vampire speed, so that it was ready to show Bella when she gets here. I came back as they were finishing with a few final touches of my own. I had blown up some of the pictures Bella had taken and created some artwork for her room. I hung them up and we all agreed it was now ready for our Bella, and just in time. We could hear her truck turning onto the driveway now.


End file.
